Final Destination: Tropical Hell
by M. Perry
Summary: After having a gruesome vision of a hotel collapse Caraan Manna manages to save herself and nine others. After one of the survivors dies in a horrible accident Caraan begins to realize there is no cheating death. Please Read and Review. COMPLETE
1. Arrival

_**Final Destination: Tropical Hell**_

**_Chapter 1- Arrival_**

Caraan was sleeping in the back of the bus with her boyfriend Mikey, Mikey smiled as he stroked her hair , Caraan awoke, "What is going on?" asked Caraan sleepily.

"Nothing." said Mikey looking at her.

"How long until we get to the hotel?" asked Caraan leaning up and yawning loudly causing a couple of people to look at her angered.

"About ten minutes." said Mikey.

"This is going to be fun huh?' said Caraan.

"Yeah this is going to be the best vacation ever." said Mikey looking at the swaying palm trees that surrounded them.

Meanwhile at the front of the bus Jared Crimson sat in front tapping his foot impatiently, "So how long until we get to the hotel?" asked Jared looking at the bus driver.

"About ten minutes." said the bus driver, "Now will you quit asking me that?"

"Yeah sure." said Jared leaning backwards.

Jared was very nervous he was scheduled for a meeting with his employer on a boat, he hated boats but he needed that job, sometimes he hated his smarts. His foot tapped uncontrolably.

Gino Rocko was sitting right in the middle, it was his first modeling gig and he didn't want to screw it up, he knew this was the biggest moment of his career and then he would never go hungry again, he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck, he chuckeled nervously.

"Everything alright?" asked Villie who was sitting behind Gino.

"Fine." said Gino looking straight ahead.

Ville shrugged, Ville picked up two bottles and began to bang them like drumsticks against the back of Gino's seat, Gino got annoyed, Gino turned around, "Could you stop that please?" asked Gino politely.

"Sure." said Villie smiling, after about a minute Villie started to do it again, now Gino was mad.

"I said stop it!" yelled Gino.

Ville jumped back in surprise, Mikey who had been watching the drama laughed quietly, Caraan was staring out the window, the bus turned a corner and a large gleaming hotel was right beside them, "Wow." said Caraan and Mikey at the same time.

A man in a skeleton costume bumped up against the side of the bus, Caraan jumped, "What the hell?" asked Caraan.

"Probably a local celebration." said Mikey smiling, Caraan sighed as the bus doors opened and everyone got out.


	2. The Golden Tiger Hotel

**_Chapter 2- The Golden Tiger Hotel_**

Caraan and Mikey entered the Golden Tiger Hotel and were amazed by it, large golden pillars with magnificent golden lions rose above everything, people were gathered in the main entrance chatting and watching TV.

"Wow this place is wonderful." said Caraan looking around.

"Very bright." said Mikey.

Mikey and Caraan walked up to the front desk, "Yeah we have two reserved rooms, one under Terix and the other under Manna." said Caraan still amazed with the hotel.

"Ah yes." said the clerk, "Room 34 and 35, here is your map." The clerk typed some info in and handed Caraan the map, "This is so you can locate your rooms we wrote your names on them so it is easier to find."

"Thank you." said Mikey holding Caraan's hand and walking down the hallway. The couple passed a pool area where three people were splashing around. Kristaline, Laura and Sara were swimming gleefully in the pool.

"This is really nice huh?" said Laura treading water as Kristaline prepared for a jump of the diving board.

Sara submerged and spit water on Laura as Kristaline jumped in splashing them both, "Hey!?" said Laura laughing.

"I told you it was a good idea to come here!" said Sara laughing.

"Yeah and the party begins tonight!" said Kristaline getting up on the diving board, Kristaline bounced up and down and she was flung from the diving board and landed in the pool, Laura and Sara laughed at her.

Mikey and Caraan walked pass and gym area were Jenny was working out and sweating profusely, "Wow that little thing like that can really pump iron." said Mikey amazed, Caraan laughed.

"Don't make fun!" said Caraan punching his arm.

"Hey I wasn't." said Mikey laughing.

Mikey and Caraan passed Sparky who had a bottle of Crystal and was heading for his room, when he entered, Mikey laughed. "What is it?" asked Caraan.

"I wonder if anyone besides him is even in there?" said Mikey looking at where Sparky went.

"Well lets just assume." said Caraan, "Here are our rooms." said Caraan looking at two mighty golden doors that stood before them, "After I get dressed I'll meet you outside of the gym area okay?" said Caraan, Mikey nodded and she kissed him on the nose and entered her room.

Mikey unlocked his door and walked in, meanwhile Caraan was amazed at her room, a large queen size bed was right in the middle and good size TV was perched up high, she was overwhelmed with joy.

Meanwhile in the basement, the janitor was cleaning up, he was using his broom to clean around and he tripped, "What the hell was that?" said the janitor looking around, he then saw a rusty piece of metal he picked it up and laughed.

He placed it near the boiler, the grate was spewing steam and then sucking it back in, the janitor laughed and propped up his broom and walked away, the broom fell and hit the metal, it landed in front of the boiler grate, blocking the air flow, the hot air was building up and some screws began to come loose.


	3. Premonition

**_Chapter 3- Premonition_**

Caraan was trying on dresses she didn't know which one Mikey would like the best. She put on a gleaming white dress, it glowed and shimmered, she smiled and looked at herself in the mirror, she squealed in laughter.

Meanwhile the pressure was building in the boiler; flames were beginning to leak from the pipes. Caraan left her room and walked down the hallway, she saw Sparky sitting outside of his room, and he yawned.

Caraan smiled as she saw Mikey in a flashy tuxedo, "You look great." said Mikey.

"You too." said Caraan, they kissed and held hands as they walked down the hallway, they saw the same girl was lifting weight, Caraan shook her finger at Mike he laughed, they walked by the pool and saw only Sara was still in the pool.

Mikey and Caraan walked into the entrance where many people were dressed nicely, meanwhile the flames were creeping on the inside and the boiler was about to burst.

"It is beautiful." said Caraan admiring the gleaming entrance, lights were strung on the golden tiger statues. The tigers teeth were wrapped with lights that were brighter then anything else.

Then from below the boiler exploded in flames sending flames into the pool area blowing up Sara, the flames crept forwards extremely fast, they moved towards the gym, there was another explosion this time it came from the gym, a charred body flew towards the entrance, a large weight was lodge in her head.

Everyone screamed and many people rushed to the doors, the flames burned away at the statues two of them fell sideways and smashed everyone who was near the entrance, blood sprayed on everyone.

Then the flames burned away at another statue, one of its teeth unhinged and crashed to the ground, it smashed one person in half, their body slid out towards Caraan.

Caraan screamed and Mikey pulled her close to him, flames began to engulf the room. Someone had attempted to climb the statue and find a way through, but a large flaming sign fell from above and smashed the person against the statue, organ flew across the hotel.

Out of no where a the last statue fell towards the ground, it took out a very large group that was located in the middle of the crowd, a wave of blood and flame shot through the air, Caraan got up and saw only Mikey, herself and Sparky were left.

She saw Sparky's leg was trapped beneath a statue, he cried in pain as flames consumed his body, his skin bubbled and his flesh began to turn black, then a flagpole flew through the air and flew through Sparky's head putting him out of his misery.

The flag was speeding at Caraan but Mikey pulled her down and the flagpole went straight through his chest, blood trickled on Caraan's head, she screamed, then a large crack was heard.

Caraan looked up the flaming ceiling, began to break, she yelled for help as, the flames burned away at the ceiling, then a large chunk of ceiling detached and fell towards the floor Caraan screamed as the ceiling landed on her crushing her completely.

Caraan then realized she was standing near Sparky who was sitting outside his door, she breathed heavy as she ran down the hallway towards Mikey, and Caraan was on the verge of tears.


	4. Escape from the Golden Tiger

**_Chapter 4- Escape_**

Caraan ran into Mikey crying her eyes out, "What is wrong?" asked Mikey concerned with Caraan.

"I saw It." said Caraan still trembling.

"Saw what?" said Mikey, he was scared now.

"The hotel it collapsed and everyone died, even us, we died, I saw it in my head!" yelled Caraan this grabbed the attention of surrounding people including Jared and Sparky and Jenny who just walked out of the weight room.

Jared heard died and ran towards the front exit, he rushed out the door and into the courtyard, Sparky wobbled over to Caraan, "What did you say?" asked Sparky and Jenny at the same time.

"I saw the hotel collapse." said Caraan holding on to Mikey.

"Come on lets go." said Mikey bringing Caraan to the door.

"No!" yelled Caraan running for the PA system propped above a small tiger statue, Caraan climbed up and pushed the MC down and began to yell into the mic, "Everyone has to get out we are all going to die!" This caught the attention of security that made their way towards Caraan. "Stay away! Please you have to believe me this place is going down!"

As the security grabbed Caraan and pulled her out of the building with Mikey running after her a few people had been moved by the desperate cry for help. "Oh my god that is so weird do you think we should go?" asked Sara looking at Laura and Kristaline. Meanwhile Jenny and Sparky slinked out wondering what was going to happen.

"Oh deffy." said Laura heading towards the door with Sara and Kristaline following, Gino was very unnerved by the young girl's plea for help, he decided he would go and see what she was talking about, Gino picked up his bag and walked out of the hotel. Villie was just staring blankly into space but somehow he had heard Caraan's voice.

"Whoa maybe I should leave." said Villie walking out the sliding doors.

Mikey was sitting next to Caraan on the edge of the fountain, everyone but Jared was surrounding her, and they were all firing questions at her. "Please calm down I just saw something that freaked me out you can go back inside." said Caraan not looking at them.

A sudden rumble came from the hotel and everyone looked up just in time to see the hotel begin to collapse on itself, everyone was speechless, "Oh my god." said Jenny looking at the chaos that was ensuing.

Caraan then fainted into Mikey's arms.


	5. Tourist Death Trap

**_Chapter 5- Tourist Death Trap_**

Caraan was worn out of explaining to the police about what happened she tried to explain that she had a vision but they just looked at her like she was high or crazy. Everyone had left, Mikey and Caraan were outside the police station waiting for a taxi, "Jesus." said Mikey looking at the sky, "Caraan look at that cloud."

Caraan looked up the sunrise had dyed the sky a bright pink but high above a skull shaped cloud hung over, it appeared to be smiling at them, "I can't take much more of this creepy stuff." said Caraan kicking a can that lay in front of her.

"Hey don't worry about anything." said Mikey looking at his miserable girlfriend, "Once we get back to the hotel," Mikey stopped at this word, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, light it and took a big puff, "Were are we staying?" Mikey flicked some ash on the ground.

"A budget motel." said Caraan still amazed with the cloud, "It is crappy but it is near a boat rental place, it could be fun." Caraan looked at Mikey's lit cigarette, "I thought you quit?"

"I did but this near dieing thing just made me want one even more." said Mikey taking another puff, he threw the cigarette to the ground and crushed it beneath his heel, "Hey look our taxi." Mikey took Caraan's hand and pulled her into the backseat of the taxi.

The taxi smelled of bourbon, Caraan looked at the taxi drivers ID, it read Mickey Doe, "Were too?" asked Mickey in a raspy voice, it seemed Mickey had smoked one to many because it sounded like he burned up his voice box with a match.

"Uh to the budget motel, ummmm, it is on King's Avenue." said Caraan looking up at the sky, the cloud had vanished and the sun was almost completely up now.

"Okay, we will be there in twenty minutes." said Mickey starting up the car and drove away from the police station, Mickey coughed as he took some bourbon out of a secret compartment and took a swig, Mikey looked at him in disdain.

**Half an Hour Later...**

Mickey pulled up to the budget motel, he coughed out a huge loogey as they came to a sudden stop, "That'll be thirty seventy five." said Mickey who was holding a half empty bourbon bottle in one hand and remnants of a spit wad that didn't quite make it out of the car.

Mikey grimaced as he handed him a fifty dollar bill and he and Caraan got out of the car. Mickey drove away, smog was kicked up in Mikey and Caraan's faces, "Well that was gross." said Caraan leading Mikey inside the building.

The attendant at the front desk was a small blonde woman who looked very afraid, "Yes how may I help you?" asked the woman who seemed like she was going to yell rape.

"Yeah we have a room reserved under the name Terix." said Mikey leaning over to the attendant who flinched.

"Oh yes here you are." said the attendant handing Mikey his room key, "Well uh have a good day." The attendant eyes were darting around in her head.

Mikey nodded and led Caraan down the hall into their room, "Well here it is." said Mikey opening the door, the room was okay, it was pretty small, there were two beds each with furry bear like blankets, the bathroom was tinted yellow, but it was very clean and a color TV sat in the middle of this. "So what do you want to do?" asked Mikey sitting down on his bed.

"I want to relax and think for awhile, and then what say we rent a boat?" said Caraan laying on hers and looking at the ceiling which was constructed of cheep drywall.

"Sounds great, I am going to watch some TV." Mikey flicked on the TV, the news report about the Golden Tiger hotel was flashing, Mikey looked at Caraan who was already lost in thought, Mikey flipped the channel, and it was animal planet.

Meanwhile Kristaline, Laura and Sara who had been relocated to the Budget Motel had rented a speed boat for some rest and relaxation, "Oh my god this boat is awesome." said Laura walking up to the boat and rubbing it.

"Oh deffs." said Sara jumping in and laying down, "Well come on bitches!" Laura and Kristaline hopped in.

"Who is driving?" asked Kristaline looking at her friends.

"You're the only one that knows how." said Laura looking at her. "So drive so we can get our tan on!" They all cheered and dropped their clothes revealing their matching red swimsuits.

"Lets go!" yelled Kristaline starting up the boat and heading out into open water, a warning had been posted that the girl couldn't see it read, "Warning: Rocks." The girls speed boat was heading towards them.

"Shit girl watch out for the rocks!" yelled Sara at Kristaline who was weaving closely against the rocks.

"Yeah I know!" said Kristaline bringing the boat to a stop near the rocks, "This way if the boat goes we don't have to swim."

"Oh you're a smart one now let's gets to tanning!" yelled Laura pulling out the tanning sheets.

Mikey was watching the animal planet, it was a special about how some sharks have vicious tendencies including the vicious bull shark, "I wonder if there are any of those here?" wondered Mikey as he watched the shark ram into a boat again and again.

Caraan was still thinking deeply about her vision, "I wonder if this is a blessing or a curse?" this was Caraan's main thought and she was putting all her mental power to use to figure it out.

The shark rammed the boat one last time putting a hole in it, "Damn!" yelled Mikey, this completely derailed Caraan's train of thought, she shot up and gave him a light smack, Mikey looked at her embarrassed, "Sorry."

"No it is okay." said Caraan standing up she slipped on her shoes, "Lets go get a boat." said Caraan grabbing Mikey by the ear and pulling him out the door.

"Ow, god damn!" yelled Mikey as Caraan dragged him through the main hall an outside, the boat renting docks were about 100 yards left of there motel. Caraan let go.

"Come on lets go." said Caraan walking towards the shack, Mikey followed her silent, not wanting anymore punishment; his ear throbbed like it had been bitched slapped.

Caraan walked up to the shack, the man behind the counter was a greasy looking local, he was polishing a model shark, "Can we rent a boat?" asked Caraan.

"Sure what do ya want, speedboat, motorboat?" said the man walking out of the mini shack and bringing the Caraan and Mikey over to a store shed.

Mikey looked at Caraan, "Um a motorboat will be fine." said Mikey looking at the man still rubbing his red ear.

"That'll be two hundred." said the man starching his butt.

Caraan rolled her eyes and pulled out two crisp, new Benjamins, she handed it two of them to him and he threw her the keys to start the motor, "Damn what a tourist trap." said Mikey after the man had walked away.

"I know, help me pull this out." said Caraan tugging at the boat, Mikey walked out and they pulled it into the water, Mikey looked at the shiny speed boats that were already docked in the water, "Don't even think about it." said Caraan, Mikey blushed, they jumped in the boat, Caraan handed Mikey the keys, he started the motor and they were off.

The girls had been tanning for about ten minutes when something caught Kristaline's eye, it was a giant fin sticking out of the water, "Holy Shit." said Kristaline; this caused Laura to sit up.

"What?" asked Laura.

"Look." said Kristaline pointing to the fin.

Laura gasped in terror, then she saw Mikey and Caraan about one hundred feet away, in a small boat that could easily could be turned over, "Oh my god Kristaline we have to help!" Kristaline nodded and they both stood up and started yelling "SHARK!"

Mikey and Caraan heard this and looked up and saw the two blondes yelling at them, "I wonder what they want?" asked Mikey looking at them but Caraan was silent, "What is it?" asked Mikey.

"Look." said Caraan pointing at the fin that was heading towards them.

"Oh shit." said Mikey, Mikey tried to get the motor to go but it stalled and they were stuck, "Crap were stuck!" yelled Mikey, he was scared. Caraan looked at him; her eyes were wide and afraid.

All the yelling awoke Sara, "What is going on?" asked Sara.

"Look they are going to get killed!" said Laura pointing to the fin.

Sara went blank, she hated sharks, they were her worst fear, "THERE ARE SHARKS HERE!" screamed Sara, Mikey and Caraan heard her yell and saw the fin had stopped; it turned around and was heading for the speed boat.

"Sara calm down." said Kristaline.

"NO LOOK IT IS COMING FOR US!" yelled Sara pointing at the fin that was coming for them.

"Oh shit she is right!" yelled Laura shaking Kristaline, "Let's go!"

Kristaline snapped back to reality she started up the boat but the motor failed, "Come on start!" yelled Kristaline at the motor, it stalled again, the fin was coming fast.

"COME ON START IT BITCH!" yelled Sara staring at Kristaline.

"Watch out!" yelled Laura, the shark bumped into the boat, this caused Sara to sway and fall over the side of the boat, Sara hung on by the safety rope, Kristaline started the motor it sprang to life and shot forward, the shark vanished into the dark water, the steering wheel was out of control, "Watch the rocks Kristaline!" yelled Laura trying to help Sara back up on the boat.

"I am trying!" yelled Kristaline, Caraan and Mikey were watching as they chaos ensued, "Hold on!" yelled Kristaline, the boat slammed up against, the rocks, Sara coughed blood as her lower body was smashed against the rocks, the pearl white boat was now shaded read, Laura and Kristaline were screaming the boat finally stopped, Sara was barely alive but pinned between the boat and the rocks.

"Stay still Sara." said Laura grabbing her hand and pulling her, Sara was pulled up onto the boat, but something was caught, "Kristaline come help." Kristaline got up and grabbed Sara's other hand, they both pulled and Sara body shot up but her intestine were pulled out by the rock, following them was here stomach, Kristaline and Laura stopped and saw there friend was dead, here entrails spread behind her.

Laura and Kristaline were speechless, her intestine were hung from the ropes trailing in the water, the speedboat swayed away from the rocks, then Sara's body was pulled into the water, by instinct Kristaline grabbed her hand, this just pulled out more of her entrails, Kristaline let go and Sara's body was pulled into the water a fin visible above the water, the boat was stained red.

Caraan and Mikey started up the motor and sped back towards the dock speechless, Caraan wondered if this was a dream or did she really just witness a human being having the organs ripped from the her body?


	6. Making Sense

**_Chapter 6- Making Sense_**

Caraan was still in shock as she lay in her hotel room one day later. "Caraan it isn't your fault." said Mikey walking over to her and sitting next to her, Caraan stared at the ceiling, "There was nothing you could do to save her."

"No it isn't that." said Caraan still staring at the ceiling, "It's just that I remember a story with striking similarities to this." Caraan sat up, "You remember TWA Flight 180 that was heading to Paris?"

"Yeah it exploded and some kids got off, so what?" said Mikey.

"But it is what happened after that is scary." said Caraan. "Everyone who got off the plane eventually died and I think this is happening to us, everyone who got out of the Golden Tiger Hotel is in danger."

"This is ridiculous." said Mikey, "That can't happen that is impossible!" There was a knock at the door and Caraan got up and answered it, it was the two other girls that were on the boat.

"Hey you're the girls from the boat." said Caraan.

"Yeah this is Laura, I am Kristaline and our dead friend is Sara." said Kristaline on the verge of tears.

"Come in." said Caraan motioning for the two to come in.

"Thanks." said Laura, helping Kristaline into a chair while Laura leaned against the wall, "We just wanted to make sure you two were all right."

"We are fine." said Mikey.

"Yeah but I was wondering." said Caraan, "Do you guys have the hotel chart that the front desk gave you and the Golden Tiger?" Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Why?" asked Kristaline through the tears.

"Because I have a theory that the same thing that happened to TWA Flight 180 is happening to us." said Caraan, Mikey got up and entered the bathroom he was obviously pissed.

"The plane that blew up and after everyone died?" said Laura is wonder.

"Exactly so do you have it?" asked Caraan hopefully.

"Yeah we do." said Kristaline rummaging through her purse, she picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it, it was the chart, Caraan pulled out her chart and compared it to one another it looked like this.

Sara ??? Kristaline ??? Laura ??? Mikey Caraan

"Thanks that is very helpful." said Caraan, "I think this is the order that we are supposed to go, because see your friend Sara is first and she died first." Mikey heard this and slowly emerged from the bathroom; he looked at the two pieces of paper.

"Okay I think I believe now." said Mikey.

"Good." said Caraan, "I think we need to make some phone calls about who was in the hotel." Laura and Kristaline looked at each other.

"I can do that." said Laura, "I know the guy who planned the rooms for the night of the accident."

"Good get to calling." said Caraan, "We have a lot of work to do."


	7. Next In Line

**_Chapter 7- Next In Line_**

Laura had been calling around for hours but she had finally got the names, "Alright I think we have the names, now Laura can you find out what hotels they were relocated too?" asked Caraan looking at the list.

It Read:  
Gino Rocko  
Mikey Terix  
Villie Yarmouth  
Sparky Smothers  
Sara Shammers  
Laura Bangs  
Kristaline Tremors  
Jared Crimson  
Jenny Gernimo  
Caraan Manna

"Alright um, after talking to Mitch he said everyone but us and Sparky Smothers transferred to the Pearl Seaside Resort." says Laura finally dropping her phone, "Ow my hand hurts." Kristaline laughed.

"Alright let's call a taxi and get to the Pearl Seaside." said Mikey getting up.

"Who said anything about a taxi, I have my car here." said Laura, "We'll just take it instead."

Mikey was relieved he didn't have to deal with another taxi ride, Laura motioned for the door, everyone left, Mikey was the last, he turned around and locked the room, it clicked and everyone piled into Laura's bright white Mercedes Van. "Nice." said Mikey.

"Yeah I know, it is just a rental but I wish I could keep it." said Laura, Kristaline reached across the dash and touched a navigation system, Kristaline typed in "Pearl Seaside Resort"

"Destination granted." said the navigation system, "Ten Miles north, then five miles west, then finally seven miles south."

"Guide." said Kristaline, a tiny map came up on the system were the Pearl Seaside was located, Laura fired up the engine and back out of the hotel's lot, she sped along the dirt road, little rocks shot up in front of them.

Meanwhile Jenny was getting ready to work out in the Pearl's gym, she loved this place every hotel had a gym it was awesome, Jenny made her way over to the leg press, she loaded up five hundred pounds and began to work at it.

"Come on you can do this girl." Jenny grunted to herself, she was pushing as hard as she could, her lifting attracted one Jared Crimson who was using the flex ropes while watching the news, he walked over to her, "What do you want?" asked Jenny.

"Well it seems you don't have a spotter, want one?" asked Jared hoping for a yes.

"Sure, I mean what is the worst that could happen?" said Jenny laughing, "Here help me get off without breaking myself." Jared held the weights as Jenny jumped off, and Jared then let go of the leg press, it smashed to the ground with a bang, one of the weights dislocated and rolled away, Jenny and Jared laughed.

Meanwhile the group was now only seven minutes away from the Pearl Seaside, "I wish we could get there faster." said Kristaline tapping the dash, the navigation system blinked to life.

"Take next left for shortcut, cut travel minutes by four minutes." said the navigation system, everyone smiled.

"Wow these things are really helpful." said Laura making a left, everyone saw that this road is hardly used because it goes through a tropical area making travel dangerous to the wildlife.

Laura sped through and the exited the other side, they could see the shining Pearl Seaside it was about a mile away, "Good navi!" said Kristaline patting the navigation system, everyone had huge grins on there faces

Meanwhile Jenny and Jared had moved to the reps platform, Jared loaded up 150 pounds on each end of the dumbbell, he struggled to bring it over to Jenny he placed it on the rack above Jenny, "Thanks." said Jenny grasping it and then she began to push it up, the intense weight was causing the holding rack to shake loose. It rattled every rep she did.

Caraan and the others pulled up into the parking lot and jumped out of the van, they rushed in the front door were they were quickly stopped by the front desk, "Were do you think your going?" asked a pale man with deep silver hair.

"Please we need to find these people." said Caraan handing the man the list of the people that we here.

"I am sorry we cannot give you that information." said the silver haired man returning to his desk.

"Please this is a matter of life and death." said Caraan.

"Well maybe I can give you the info, should you be staying here." said the man looking at his computer.

"Well we were in the Golden Tiger, we were the ones that escaped." said Caraan hoping it would work.

"Ah yes, Caraan Manna, Laura Bangs, Kristaline Tremors and Mikey Terix, I am sorry to hear about your friend Sara." said the man, "Well the only two people on the that list I have seen recently were Jenny Gernimo and Jared Crimson, they both entered the gym about ten minutes ago."

"Guys I will stay here you go and see the others." said Laura, "Now about our rooms."

Mikey, Kristaline and Caraan burst in the gym, the instructor was listening to his headphones in the corner, Mikey ran up to him, "I need to see Jenny Gernimo and Jared Crimson." The man pointed to Jenny and Jared who were at the reps platform.

They rushed over, Jared saw them running and backed up, meanwhile Jenny yelled "Spot!" Jared tripped over the weight that had come loose from the leg press, he fell backwards and kicked the rep platform, and the holding rack fell off just as Jenny tried to release the dumbbell.

The dumbbell fell and the grip bar hit Jenny across the throat the dumbbell slid backwards off the platform and with a loud yank it tore Jenny's head from her body, Jared was in shock as the head rolled towards him, the top of Jenny's spinal cord swayed in the wind of the fan, the veins that connected the spinal bones together was completely visible. Blood and spinal fluid leaked on the floor, it was a disgusting bright red.

Everyone had stopped working out and was now staring at the headless body of Jenny Gernimo, Laura rushed in, "Guys I have our..." she stopped, "Who was that?"

"Jenny Gernimo." said Caraan still staring at the horror show in front of her.


	8. Losing Control

**_Chapter 8- Losing Control_**

Jenny's death was both good and bad news, first off they new who was in the room after Sara but the bad was obvious someone had died horribly, Jared was the most shocked of all, he was speechless especially since it was his kick that caused the holding rack to fall which caused Jenny's demise.

Mikey walked up to Jared who was sitting on the curb, "Hey I am sorry about what happened." said Mikey trying to be as sincere as possible.

"Thanks, but you know I just have been feeling really weird these last few days, I mean after the Golden tiger and such." said Jared.

"Hey speaking of that do you have your hotel chart?" asked Mikey he was hoping Jared hadn't thrown it away.

"Yeah it is my bag in my room, here is the key you can go get It." said Jared throwing the keys to Mikey.

"Thanks bro." said Mikey.

"It is room 16-B, it is on the first floor." said Jared.

Mikey ran into the lobby were Caraan, Kristaline and Laura were still looking at the gym area, "Guys I know were Jared's chart is." said Mikey.

"You do well come on lets go get It." said Caraan, she looked at Laura and Kristaline, "What about you guys? Are you coming with?" Laura and Kristaline really didn't look at them; they were pretty silent until Laura spoke.

"No we'll stay here you guys go and get It." said Laura.

Mikey and Caraan ran down the hallway and unlocked the door, the room was very clean and the bags were neatly tucked in separate shelves in the room, "Wow we have a little bit of a neat freak here." said Caraan.

"Just a lil' OCD." said Mikey, Mikey and Caraan chuckled, "Okay there are four bags lets check them." Caraan and Mikey walked over to the shelf and pulled out the four bags they rummaged through them, everything was folded tight and neat, "I got it!" said Mikey, Caraan rushed over to him.

Mikey opened it and he compared it to the old map, "Wait this has two on it!" said Caraan, Mikey and Caraan smiled.

"Jackpot," said Caraan, "Write it down."

Mikey found a pen and wrote on the room chart, after finishing it looked like this.

Sara

Jenny

Villie

Kristaline

Jared

Laura

Mikey

Caraan

"Wow that is good luck, thank god for corporate mistakes." said Caraan.

"Okay now we need to find Villie Yarmouth the only one that we know nothing about." said Mikey, "Just great." Caraan and Mikey walked out of the room, but then they heard a loud crash, the rushed back in, they could see through the glass door that construction was going on near the hotel. "Should we?" asked Mikey. Caraan nodded, they rushed into the lobby.

"Come on guys we have someone to save." said Caraan boldly, her energy brightened the room.

Meanwhile Villie was near the construction site and the top of a hill renting a scooter, "So how much for this?" asked Villie.

"150 per day." said the vendor.

"Alright here is one hundred and fifty," said Ville handing the vendor three fifty dollar bills, the vendor nodded and rolled out a bright blue scooter, he put the keys in the ignition and revved it up, "Wow what a gay color," said Villie, "Oh well."

Meanwhile at the bottom of the hill, the construction workers attached a hook to one of the sidewalk panels, they lifted it up and put a steel pole in it to keep it propped up, "So this is were we are going to dig?" asked one of the workers.

"Yeah but we have to dry out the soil first, let it sit in the sun for awhile." said the other construction worker, they walked away, a restauraunt was being built, a big billboard advertising it said, "Tod's Coming Soon!" Two workers struggled with a glass pane; one almost dropped it but caught it at the last second, meanwhile a truck carrying pipes backed up into the construction zone.

"Keep it steady." said a worker; a large worker rolled a giant pipe down from the site.

"It is broken." said the worker, the head guy nodded, the large concrete pipe, had been broken sharp pieces of concrete pointed outwards, inviting and ominous, Ville was ready to go.

"Wow look at that." said Ville, a black hearse drove by.

Mikey was still driving towards the site but there was big problem traffic was backed up for awhile, Caraan looked in her window, she saw something, she squinted and saw two black bands snapping in half, "Mikey I think I saw something." said Caraan.

"Probably nothing." said Mikey, Caraan looked back at the window and she saw the same thing again.

"Villie!" said Caraan, with that she jumped out of the car and ran through the backed up traffic, she was only about four miles from the site, she ran as fast as her legs would let her, Mikey just stared in wonder, Kristaline and Laura didn't move either.

"I am going after her." said Mikey getting out and following Caraan leaving Laura and Kristaline in the car.

Ville tried to get onto the road but a car sped by and almost hit him, "Jesus watch out!" yelled Villie angrily at the car, "My god I could get killed." Villie let out a breath of relief, "Well I can always take the sidewalk.

Caraan finally reached the construction area, she could see Villie at the top of the hill a worker approached her, "Mam' I need you to leave." said the worker, Caraan looked at him as Mikey caught up to her.

"Don't run so fast." said Mikey.

"I will repeat I need you to leave now." said the worker, Caraan looked up at the top of the hill and saw Villie about to go down the hill on his scooter. She shook the construction worker.

"Look you need to stop him!" yelled Caraan.

"I need you two to stay back please!" said the worker, he blocked Caraan and Mikey from getting up the hill, meanwhile Villie began to ride down the sidewalk, he yelled in joy, "This is awesome!" said Villie, then he saw the propped up sidewalk slammed, he tried to hit the brakes but they snapped and flew off.

"HELP!" screamed Villie, everyone looked at him paralyzed in fear, Villie's scooter hit the sidewalk slab and he went flying through the air, he flew at the glass pane but the two workers dropped it saving his life, he sighed but then he saw the truck carrying the pipes, he screamed as he slammed into the back of the truck, many pipes pierced his body, bloody chunks of brain, flesh and bone flew through the air, everyone was speechless.

His body was hanging from the pipes, he had been pinned to the truck by the pipes, two were through his legs, two were through his stomach, one was through his chest and one was through his head, he body twitched a little.

Then in a final flash of blood, the pipe that pierced his chest spit out a large chunk of his heart, it thumped a little, Mikey held back the puke as Caraan began to cry on his shoulder.


	9. Lets Go Scuba!

**_Chapter 9- Lets Go Scuba!_**

After Villie's sudden death Mikey and Caraan had quickly and quietly made it back to there car were Kristaline and Laura were still sitting, Kristaline got out she looked at them blood soaked and shivering, "He's dead isn't he?" said Kristaline fearing the worse.

"Yes, he crashed into a stack of pipes, now he looks like Swiss cheese," said Mikey. "Well I think we need to find the other two we haven't found, Sparky and Gino, Jared is still at the hotel, I think we should go back."

"Good idea the traffic isn't all that backed up going the other way." said Caraan, looking back about fifty feet was an easy unblocked u-turn that would allow them to return to the hotel. "Alright guys get in the car." Caraan got in the driver's seat, Mikey in the passenger side and Kristaline in the back with the speechless Laura.

Caraan slowly backed the car up into the breakdown lane, she slowly weaved through the mess of blocked cars until an exit was visible, she stormed through the gap and made the u-turn, they began their travel back to the hotel.

Jared was in his room, fixing up stuff when he heard loud noises from the construction site, he prayed that everyone was okay and this whole mess was solved.

"Jesus these guys are so messy." said Jared picking up unfolded shirts and carefully folding them back into proper shape, Jared picked up a copy of Blue Oyster Cult, he looked on the back he saw the track name "Don't Fear the Reaper" he cringed he put it on the bed/

Jared went into the bathroom, he started the sink and began to wash his face, then suddenly bubbles began to rush up from the sink, Jared was dumbfounded, "What the hell?" then it stopped bubbles floated in the air and popped, he then remembered talk about signs, "This has to be one!" Jared got a piece of paper and wrote down "Heavy Stream of Bubbles"

There was a crude knock on his door and Mikey and Caraan walked in, Jared walked up to them, "So how is..." before Jared could finish Mikey cut him off.

"Dead." said Mikey.

"What happened?" asked Jared his hand trembling.

"Hey got skewered on a stack of pipes now come on we need to find the other guys very soon because one of them is next." said Caraan, she began to walk out the door.

"Hey guys wait I think I found a sign," said Jared showing them the notepad, Caraan looked at it.

"Maybe, keep it for later maybe it is something of importance," said Caraan, and with that the three walked out into the lobby, the silver haired man stopped them.

"Um yes we know were Gino Rocko is," said the silver haired man, a brightness filled the room.

"Yes he is down at the docks over there," said the man pointing to the shiny docks were a group of five were boarding a glass bottom boat, "He is going scuba diving."

"Thank you very much." said Caraan, all of them rushed out towards the car were Kristaline and Laura were standing, "Hey come on we know were the other guys is, he is right at the docks!"

"Sorry, I have to stay here with Laura she is an emotional wreck." said Kristaline, "She really is messed up."

"Understood come on guys." said Mikey, he began to run to the docks with Caraan and Jared close behind, just as the boat was about to leave they reached it panting and sweating.

"Yes?" said Gino, Gino was very short, he had poofy brown hair that seemed to shine and dance with the breeze, and he looked like he was some sort of male model. "Well what do you want?"

"We need to talk to you," said Caraan.

"About what?" asked Gino peeved, he cringed his face, "Ugg disgusting fish." He pointed to a colorful fish swimming around.

"It is about the Golden Tiger," said Caraan.

"Well I really don't have time, how about you come with us?" said Gino holding out his hand presenting the boat, Caraan, Mikey and Jared looked at each other and shrugged, "Well come on!" said Gino.

They got on and Caraan looked, there were two younger kids male and female sitting in the front sipping martinis with a tall man that looked very familiar to Caraan at the wheel of the boat.

After about twenty minutes of diving they were far out in the ocean, Gino had gotten his wetsuit on, Jared was mesmerized by the glass bottom boat you could see all forms of life through it, "So who is coming with me?" asked Gino, everyone looked at each other.


	10. Discovery

**_Chapter 10- Discovery_**

"I'll go." said Mikey, "Where are the scuba suits?"

"Down in the hull I will grab it." said the driver walking down inside of the boat, he grunted as he pulled up a dusty black wetsuit with a rusted but apparently working oxygen tank, "Nothing better then the classics." The driver chuckled, Mikey let out a quiet groan.

"Go on slip it on." said Caraan with a grin, "Let see you in that wetsuit." Mikey shot her a nasty look as he tried to put the suit on, it squeaked loudly and he made it to his thighs, everyone was on the verge of laughing, Mikey wasn't too amused.

"Come on we don't have all day!" said Gino smiling a tapping his foot, Mikey grumbled he finally got the wetsuit to his chest, he gave it a huge tug the wetsuit pulled up with a loud screech and Mikey stumbled back and fell over the side of the boat, everyone burst in laughter.

Mikey managed to climb back up, "Got it on." Mikey coughed, Mikey spit out a load of seawater, Jared cringed as it shot in his direction, he climbed up were the two younger kids were seated, they were asleep.

"So let me help you with your oxygen tank." said the driver picking up the large tank and strapping it to Mikey's back, Mikey groaned in pain as he struggled to move it, the driver gave Mikey a breathing tube which he attached to the oxygen tank, the driver showed Mikey how to us it, by putting the breathing end in his mouth, Mikey grimaced. Mikey then grabbed the fins and put them on, they squished which made Caraan cover her ears.

"Gee thanks." said Mikey sarcastically, he unwillingly put it in his mouth, Mikey waddled over to the edge and hopped in, water splashed on everyone except for Jared who was safely in the front. Gino slowly got in.

A fish swam by Gino's fin and he jump, "Jesus! Why are there so many fish in this ocean!" said Gino, this caused everyone to snort a little, "What is so funny!?" The driver motioned with his hand, Gino took a deep breath.

"Say I never got your name." said Caraan turning to the driver, "But you look very familiar." Caraan knew he was from somewhere.

"Yeah my name is Sparky, Sparky Smothers." said Sparky he extended his hand and Caraan shook it, Caraan then remembered the list Sparky Smothers was on it, and she turned very pale. "Something wrong?" asked Sparky.

"Were you staying at the Golden Tiger when it blew up?" asked Caraan breathing heavily, Sparky smiled.

"Yeah I was but then...wait a minute!" said Sparky, "You're the girl who freaked out and got me and Gino out!" Sparky smiled, "Now I need the name of the hero that saved us, hell even Tom and Farah were saved because of you!"

"Caraan Manna." said Caraan shivering; she looked at the sleeping Tom and Farah, "Two new people on deaths list, this is bad this messes up everything." Caraan thought to herself, Sparky had walked over to Farah and Tom and had woken then, he pointed to Caraan. Meanwhile Gino jumped in and Caraan raced over and watched him go down to the bottom with Mikey, a steady stream of bubbles came up.

"Hey I just wanted to say thanks Caraan." said Tom tapping her shoulder.

"Me too." said Farah, Caraan looked at them pale, "What is wrong?" asked Farah looking at Gino and Mikey who were still only a few feet from the surface, Caraan then got up and rushed over top Jared.

"Yes Caraan?" asked Jared, he was admiring the beauty of the swaying ocean, "You know I usually hate boats but this is okay, I feel safe."

"Jared! What was that clue you found!?" said Caraan, Jared turned pale and looked like he was going to thrown up.

"Why what is going on!?" asked Jared sitting up and rushing over to the glass bottom of the boat, he saw Gino and Mikey were pretty far down now, they were examining some brain coral, Mikey touched and looked disgusted.

"What was the clue!" yelled Caraan.

"A stream of bubbles!" yelled Jared, now glued to the glass bottom; Sparky, Tom and Farah were frightened now.

"What does that matter?" asked Tom staring at Caraan.

"Gino is in danger!" said Caraan, "We have to call them back up!" Everyone except Jared looked very confused, "Listen when we got out of the hotel I messed up Death's Design now it is coming for us it already got three people!" Farah and Tom looked scared while Sparky rushed over to the command station, he pressed a button that said "Gino Scuba Suit Mic"

"Gino get out of the water!" yelled Sparky but the only thing that came back was static. Sparky looked at Caraan, she began to bang on the glass but both Mikey and Gino were too amazed with a weird looking slug.


	11. Like A Fish Out of Water

**_Chapter 11- Like A Fish Out Of Water_**

Mikey and Gino were poking at the colorful slug which swayed in the calm ocean ripples, Gino then shook his head, "What is it?" asked Mikey still staring at the slug which was attempting to move.

"My mic is going static, I think I'll toss it." said Gino, Gino pried of the small mic which was producing a large amount a static, he threw it, it bobbed in the ocean, then it began to sink. It was going down fast.

"Hello? Gino get out of the water!" said Sparky but the mic was already to far away from Gino for him or Mikey to hear, suddenly the slug raised it colorful spines and began to float away. Mikey and Gino looked at intrigued.

"Well how about that? What say we follow it?" said Gino. Mikey gave the thumbs up and they began swimming after the floating slug, it was pushed around in the soft current this made Gino and Mikey laugh.

Mikey swam ahead and he hit something with his fin, "What the hell?" said Mikey wiping away the algae from a large stoned, Mikey screamed at what he saw, it was a smiling statue. Gino laughed at him. "What I was really scared!" Gino swam over.

"Wow cool, must be ancient shit, probably hundreds of years old." said Gino poking it a little, its little beady rock eyes stared at him, "But it really is creepy, I mean it so fugly!" The eyes seemed to be glued to Gino, Gino shuttered.

Meanwhile Tom, Farah, Sparky, Caraan and Jared were panicking, they couldn't reach Mikey or Gino and Gino was in great danger, "What the hell are we going to do?" said Caraan she looked down into the water, she could only see a little shadow of Gino and Mikey.

Tom tapped Caraan on the shoulder, "Hey Caraan after Gino who is next?" asked Tom, he looked at a nervous Farah and Sparky, who was still fiddling with the mic workings. He grunted as he poked some other switches.

"Well after Gino it is our other friend Kristaline so don't worry yet." said Caraan, "But we have bigger things to worry about now, I mean we really need to be worrying about Gino." Tom still seemed on edge.

"Guys lets stay calm and think this out." said Farah, "I mean if we are freaking out our thoughts will get cloudy and Gino will surely be killed!" She looked at everyone guilt had come over their faces, "So lets think."

"Farah is right, come on guys lets think." said Jared, "Well we can't reach him from up here but we can't go down there so what do we have?" Jared looked to Sparky, who began to get lost in thought, his eyes wandered around in his head.

"Well maybe we can shine something down there and that will give them somewhat of a signal." said Sparky, "And I have a waterproof flashlight underneath the wheel." Jared let loose a little grin.

"Get it!" said Jared, Sparky ran to the wheel and opened up a cabinet underneath it, he pulled out a flashlight and ran to the end of the boat, he put it in the water and shined it, luckily the sun had just gone behind some clouds.

"Wow I think we may have stumbled upon an undiscovered race!" said Mikey with joy in his voice, "Then we could be rich and live like fat cats, now that would be sweet!" Mikey rubbed his hands as he examined the statue further.

"Not really." said Gino.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikey wondering what Gino was talking about.

"I am a male model and this is my only vacation this year, they work you hard the press never leaves you be it gets really annoying." said Gino, he tapped the statue and it moved a little. The eyes were still glued to Gino.

"Wow sucks dude." said Mikey, then something shone on Mikey's back, he and Gino turned around and saw a light shining from above, "Whoa I wonder if they want us to surface?" Mikey eyes were following the light.

"Maybe let's go see." said Gino, Gino and Mikey began to swim back up to the boat when a large school of fish swam by and Gino freaked, "HOLY SHIT BAD FISH GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gino backed up and his oxygen tank bumped the statue it cracked.

"Gino cool it!" said Mikey, "They are just fish!"

"Icky, disgusting, horrible fish!" said Gino, "They belong on a dinner plate not in the ocean!" The statue cracked some more, "They are so gross and I am not moving until they leave." The fish had gathered and were eating the algae they scraped off.

"Come on lets go!" said Mikey, he began to swim towards Gino, "Give me your hand and we will just cruise through the fish!" Mikey extended his hand, "Real smart going scuba in a place filled with fish." Mikey thought.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Gino backing up some more finally the statue cracked and broke off, it hit Gino's oxygen tank and broke it, a jet of oxygen and bubbles shot out of the gaping hole.

"Bubbles..." thought Mikey, "GINO TAKE MY HAND!" But it was to late the oxygen was forcing Gino up towards the boat at a dangerous speed, everyone on the boat could see Gino speeding up towards the boat.

"Shit! Everyone clear!" screamed Sparky, everyone ducked into the hull or at the front of the boat, "And He is coming fast...way too fast!" Everyone was cowered. Gino screamed as he headed for the boat.

Mikey tried to swim after Gino but he was going to fast, then it happened, Gino smashed through the glass bottom of the boat, he gasped for air, Caraan saw his eyes they were afraid and unaware.

Caraan then saw a large piece of glass flipping through the air, it was jagged and triangular, Gino saw it too and let out a faint scream, the chunk of glass slammed into Gino's mouth, blood sprayed all over the boat as Gino shot up onto the deck the glass piece still lodged in his mouth, Gino began to spasm as death took over, he flopped like a fish out of water.


	12. Aftermath

**_Chapter 12- The Death Song_**

At the docks Laura and Kristaline were sitting on the old wooden dock watching, waiting for the boat to return and everything to be fixed, "So how do you think they are doing?" asked Kristaline.

Laura stayed silent and just watched the waves pound against the docks, "Hey what say we flip on some tunes?" said Kristaline, Laura just shrugged, Kristaline hopped up and walked over to her car she turned on the car radio. The music began to play.

_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain...we can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

Kristaline walked back over to Laura, "Please talk Laura, say something." said Kristaline looking at Laura, "Come on bitch! Stop living in the past, I mean if you keep mopping and holding us down we all are going to die!" And when Kristaline said the word death Laura shot up.

"Listen! Just shut up!" said Laura pushing Kristaline "Let me figure this out!" Laura was fumed, "Don't push me!" Laura then slapped Kristaline, "Got it bitch!?" Kristaline was speechless, she let out a sigh. She got up smiling.

"Thank god, I thought I had lost you there for a second." said Kristaline, Laura blushed and they both broke out into laughter, "Now there is the Laura everyone knows, welcome back!" The song still echoed through the air.

_Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

Meanwhile everyone was still stunned, Gino's body was still laying on the deck and Mikey was still underwater and was swimming up towards the boat, Farah had puked and Tom was just lost in thought, but Sparky was trembling, Caraan just stared and Jared was a wreck, "That's it were dead. Nothing is going to stop death." said Jared.

Caraan grabbed him by the collar, "Listen don't freak out now, we can beat it but it is too late for Gino. It got him but it hasn't got us yet alright, so cool It." said Caraan, she grunted as she walked over and examined Gino's body.

The glass had been lodged in his mouth, Caraan could see fragments of tongue and skin in his mouth, but mostly it was pooled up blood that was now spilling onto the boat, Caraan grimaced, Caraan grabbed a towel and put it over Gino's face.

Mikey surfaced with a huge breath, he quickly threw his oxygen tank and fins onto the deck and rushed towards Gino, "Is he?" asked Mikey looking at the towel covering Gino's face, Caraan nodded, "Shit." Mikey removed the towel, "Jesus!" Mikey backed up.

Sparky walked forward, "Lets get him back to shore, by the way who was next again?" asked Sparky beginning to move Gino's body away from the group so no one would have to look at his disfigured face.

"Kristaline, her and Laura should be waiting at the docks." said Caraan, Sparky walked over to the ignition and started up the boat, Mikey carefully made his way over to Gino's body and uncovered his face.

"Guys look away." said Mikey, he grabbed a towel and wrapped his hand with it, he grabbed the piece of glass lodged in Gino's mouth and pulled it wouldn't come out, Mikey gave a huge tug and the glass flew out and hit Mikey's oxygen tank, Mikey saw the extent of the damage, the glass had cut out his tongue and apparently some major arteries, he covered Gino's face again with the towel.

Tom and Farah had sat down in the front of the boat again, Sparky just watched ahead as he drove the boat towards the docks which were still far away, "So guys," started Jared, "What do you think happens after you die?"

"I hope I get reincarnated or something." said Tom, "Because I really don't want to just be dead you know." Farah stayed silent and the others were lost in thought, Mikey grumbled.

"Well I think it will be black you know." said Sparky still staring ahead, "Well because heaven and hell really don't make sense and neither does reincarnation, but like I deserve anything like that."

"What, why wouldn't you deserve it?" asked Caraan intrigued by Sparky.

"Well lets just say I have done some bad things in my life, I think I can see the docks." said Sparky, "We should be there in like ten minutes so hold on I am speeding this bad boy up!" The boat gave a sudden jerk, meanwhile oxygen from the oxygen tank started to slowly leak out.


	13. Get A Grip

**_Chapter 13- Get A Grip_**

Kristaline and Laura were still giggling when they saw the boat speeding towards the dock, it wasn't too far away, Laura stood up and waved her arms, "Hey guys!" yelled Laura although they were still to far away to hear Laura.

"Hey there they are." said Jared giving a half hearted wave, Laura saw this and her joy dulled down a little. She looked at Kristaline and they both got the signal that someone was either hurt or dead.

"I think we may have a tragedy on out hands." said Laura, "I am not sure but they don't seem all that happy." Not one person on the oncoming boat was smiling, well that she could see anyway, "Please don't let someone be dead." Laura was shaking a little but Kristaline stayed strong.

The boat finally reached the docks it bumped against the lower docks, Laura and Kristaline ran down the stairs from the top of the dock, "Hey what is up?" asked Kristaline with hope in her voice, but her tone died down after she saw the faces of the people on board they were pale and sulky/

"Okay what happened?" asked Laura looking at the body still lying on the boat, "Who is that!?" She cocked her head to get a better view of the body.

"It is Gino." said Sparky lighting up a cigarette and taking a big puff out of it, Farah pushed him and he dropped it into the boat, "Hey what was that for!?" Sparky was already on edge and he didn't need Farah to baby sit him.

"You quit remember." said Farah, meanwhile Laura pulled the towel off of Gino's face she screamed and hoped the oxygen tank back onto the deck, the oxygen tank rolled a little, she was shaking and crying at the same time, it looked like a faulty human sprinkler.

"It is pretty bad huh?" said Mikey looking at the corpse of Gino, disgusting white puss had festered around the gaping wound that was Gino's Mouth, "Alright lets get someone to clean him up." Mikey began to walk up the steps with the others not far behind, but Kristaline didn't move.

"Wait!" said Kristaline shaking in fear, "Who is next?"

Everyone adverted their gaze, Kristaline backed up and fell back, "Well you guys are going to save me?" said Kristaline fear in her voice, everyone nodded and began to walk up the stairs, meanwhile the cigarette was still lit and it was approaching the oxygen which had been leaking for quite some time, "Wait guys!"

Everyone looked back and Kristaline stood up just as the oxygen came in contact with cigarette, the oxygen ignited and the boat exploded and everyone ducked, and then out of a cloud of smoke flew the windshield frame of the boat, it was flying right towards Kristaline, Sparky tried to run to her but tripped over his feet.

The windshield frame hit Kristaline in the gut, she coughed out blood the windshield frame kept going right through her stomach, the windows squeaked loudly as the frame ran right through Kristaline, blood was smeared on the glass as it exited her body and was smashed against the dock, glass danced in sunlight, Kristaline's entrails were spread behind her in a grotesque display. Kristaline stood in shock for one moment before literally sliding apart.

Tom just stared at the corpse he then thought to himself, "Could that be me someday?" Tom was freaked. He ran up to the top of the dock and started calling for the others, "Come on lets go!" yelled Tom. Farah ran up after him frightened for his life, she grabbed him but he pushed her off, "Go and get the others!"

"Tom don't be like this." said Farah trying to hold her tears back. Everyone else had walked up behind Farah, "You need to calm down this is not the way Tom, so please stop it and lets move on, for the better of all of us." Everyone was looking at Tom.

"No! I can't believe you guys! It is all about you isn't it!" said Tom now boiling with anger, "I refuse to accept death is stalking me! That is a ridiculous idea and I spit on it, you see death doesn't control my life I do!" Tom was clenching his fists shaking, he knew on the inside he was being silly but he was so mad that someone had died, on there watch, on _his watch._

Caraan backed up to get a better view of the situation, she then heard what sounded like a boat motor, and she looked over the edge of the dock. Caraan then saw the out of control boat roaring towards the docks pillars, the drivers were screaming and shouting, "Guys prepare for impact!" yelled Caraan, everyone saw the boat and hit the deck except for Tom he looked below and saw the boat, he laughed.

"It won't kill us! GET A GRIP!" yelled Tom, the boat hit the pillar and the entire dock shook, planks were loosened and came unattached Tom wobbled and fell over the edge, it looked like he would hit the water safely except for a protruding board with plenty of nails sticking out of it. The nails were rusty and had been begging to come loose for some odd years.

Tom hit the board with his head, the nails pierced his face killing him instantly, the board didn't break though it just hung Tom there this allowed everyone to look over the edge, and they were disgusted with what they were seeing. Everyone was left speechless and what a day this had become.

Nails were protruding from his left cheek, you could see the inside of his mouth, his tongue still moved a little although it had a nail stuck in it also, one had pierced his throat and was spraying blood, three had gone directly though his forehead and one appeared to have a little chunk of brain on it. Then there was one was sticking out his eye, it was oozing gray and red, the eye looked like it had been but through a cheese grater, Farah started to bawl her eyes out. She couldn't hold the sad anymore.

Then with one last surprise and a loud crack the board broke and Tom plummeted to the ocean and landed on the deck of the boat that had crashed, they two girls on board screamed, "Who is next?" asked Sparky standing up, looking away from the horror show that had unfolded in front of them.

Caraan looked to Farah, "Were you in the same room as Tom?" asked Caraan looking at the nervous wreck that was Farah, she nodded, she was so scared she couldn't speak, when she tried all that came out were odd gasps for breath. "Farah I am sorry but you are next on deaths list, then Jared." Jared flinched.

"This is bullshit." said Mikey sitting down on the dock and letting out a grunt of displeasure.

"I know it is Mikey." said Caraan sitting down next to him, the wail of the sirens were heard in distance as the ambulances the police and possibly the fire station approached the horror show of dead bodies and broken souls.


	14. Survivor's Crusade

_**Chapter 14- Survivors Crusade**_

Ambulances had arrived to clear the mess at the docks, the police had finished questioning everyone else and pretty much every spectator had cleared after they saw the body of Kristaline and the face of Tom, both were in pretty bad shape.

Laura was already chatting on her cell and appeared to be some sort of a nervous wreck, she was jittery and timid. By the minute her voice got lower, squeakier and sadder, finally after half an hour on the phone she closed it.

"Guys the cops said we can go now." said Mikey looking at the others.

"Yeah but where do we go?" asked Sparky looking at the others nervously.

"Well I say we get to an airport and get the fuck off this island, the sooner the better." said Farah looking at the others, Laura began to shake her head, "What is it Laura?" Farah stared at Laura.

"Not possible, I just got off the phone with the airport, there was some sort of accident, a plane tipped, smashed the terminal like twenty people died." said Laura looking at her cell phone.

"Well isn't this just great." said Jared, "I mean come on this is getting pretty ridiculous, don't you think?" He looked at Laura again, "Did you check other airports?"

"No I but the nearest town is three hours away." said Laura still looking at her phone, "Well I guess I could check or something." She flipped up her phone and flipped through the built in roll-e-dex, she pressed a button and put the phone to her ear.

"Alright guys I really think we need to leave." said Caraan walking towards the car, "Who has the keys?" She looked at the group they all shook their heads, she looked at Laura, Laura shook her head, "Shit Kristaline must of had them."

"How are we going to get out of here!?" asked Sparky looking at the others.

"Don't know but we will find a way." said Caraan, "I mean we could rent a car."

"No go." said Sparky, "There are hardly any stores open, it is almost Festival." He looked at Laura who was still on the phone, "Finding an open place would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Laura flipped down the phone, "We can't fly off either, the closet open airport is twenty four hours away on a completely different island, we are stuck until festival ends, in two days." said Laura, "Crap!"

"Well I think we should go into town, the festivities are probably starting up." said Sparky, "Come on we will hitch a ride with the cops." Everyone followed Sparky to the police cruisers, Sparky leaned in the window and began talking to the cop. "He says it is fine, come on."

Everyone hoped in the large police van, the cop started it and it sped away, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. A loose flier blew in the wind, it was for Festival it read, "Come to Festival! Enjoy the festivities and have the time of your life! You won't want to leave!" It got caught under another police cruiser and was ripped apart leaving only the word "Life" to blow away in sweet island breeze.

Meanwhile many locals were setting up for Festival, parade patrons prepared there steps and people old and young alike were setting up banners, the main red one read, "Festival of The Dead" It danced in the now strong wind.


	15. Celebration

**_Chapter 15- Celebration_**

The police cruiser pulled up to the blockades and signaled everyone out, "Here is the celebration, Festival of The Dead." said the officer as everyone got out, they looked in amazement, there were street performers, food galore and everyone was dancing around.

"Cool." said Mikey jumping the blockade, he helped Caraan over, and he was followed by Sparky then Laura, Jared who was shaking and then Farah. "Wow this place is amazing." Little kids were setting off fireworks; they shot into the sky in a magnificent display.

Caraan walked up to a stand were an assortment of colorful sweets lay in front of her she smiled and looked, she saw fireworks in the reflection of the mirror. She turned around expecting to see another wonderful display but there were no fireworks, "Strange." thought Caraan picking up a slice of what looked like a coconut encrusted cake.

Mikey was at a water balloon toss, he laughed as the kids tried to help him win. "Calm down guys, I will get it." said Mikey, all the little kids waited patiently. He smiled and threw the balloon it hit the target and the kids cheered, Mikey high fived all of them.

Laura and Jared were looking at local merchants items, Laura picked up what appeared to be a rattle, she shook it, the beads inside sounded heavy, "Ah I see you have found something." said the shop keeper smiling at Laura.

"Well yeah what is this?" asked Laura, Jared was fiddling with it now. Jared tried to get it to sound but it wouldn't make a noise.

"It is a death rattle." said the shop keeper now amused with Jared trying to make it shake, "Your friend is very amusing."

"What do you mean death rattle?" asked Laura intrigued by the artifact. Suddenly the rattle began to shake and Laura covered her ears, "Knock it off Jared!" He put it back down onto the shag carpet were many other wears lay.

"It only sounds when death is near, I say you be weary child." said the shopkeeper as he fell asleep.

Sparky was at the drink table sipping a martini, he wanted to forget this horrible place, people were dieing, his friends were dieing, it was too much like the first time, "The first time?" Sparky thought, he remembered five years ago, the plane crashed he was the only one that got off, his friends burned as it crashed on an island, it was his fault. Farah was in the same mindset except she was standing in the shadows crying.

Meanwhile some rowdy kids snatched a firecracker from some guys pocket, they placed it in a muffin and watched it blow up, a small chunk hit a candle on a large cake glowing in the center, and the light glowed of the cobblestone street.

A strong wind blew through the air, Caraan had joined Mikey and they were watching some fireworks being set up near the cake, "This is going to be cool, Hey are the others?" asked Mikey looking around.

"Probably exploring somewhere." said Caraan, the candle tipped further. Laura was holding Jared's hand as she pulled him through the crowd to get to Caraan and Mikey, Laura then bumped into someone she shot him a nasty look.

It was Sparky he was drunk and wobbling on his own two feet, "Hey flies." said Sparky, "Pfft, flies I gots to write that down." He laughed, Jared grabbed his shoulder and began to tug him as Laura grabbed his other side and they pulled Sparky towards the center of the celebration.

Caraan and Mikey looked up at the sky the moon was now out and it shined on them. "This is perfect." said Caraan kissing Mikey, "Wow I just realized that we were having fun, death hasn't come for any of us yet."

"Amazing I know." said Mikey, Farah was on the other side of the street walking by, "Farah!" called Mikey, she looked up at them gloomily. Suddenly the candle fell and hit the table, flames began to coarse through the table and Caraan and Mikey darted for cover.

The fire on the table raged and some flame landed on the nearby fireworks, "Farah watch out!" screamed Caraan, Farah was unaware of what was going on, the fireworks light and a strong wind blew them over pointing straight at Farah, then the fireworks went off shooting right towards Farah who was so in shock she couldn't move.


	16. Celebration Over

**_Chapter 16- Celebration Over_**

Laura, Jared and Sparky rushed up just in time to see the fireworks flying at Farah, but luckily the fireworks rose upwards and struck a metal balcony above Farah. A shower of sparks rained on Farah. She was in shock but okay, "I am fine!" yelled Farah.

The balcony creaked and tilted Farah looked up and it didn't move, Sparky hiccupped as everyone else let out a sigh of relief, "Come on Farah lets go!" yelled Caraan motioning for Farah to come, so they could get out of here.

Farah smiled, "You are one lucky bitch!" yelled Laura, Farah began to walk forward but the balcony creaked again and she looked to the side, the balcony swung towards Farah and everyone was helpless. The steel balcony smashed into Farah and kept going right into a brick wall. There was an explosion of organs and blood, everyone was looking at Caraan.

Caraan turned around and saw more of the fireworks were lit, "Get down!" yelled Caraan, everyone but Jared glued themselves to the cobblestones. Jared turned around and saw the fireworks shooting at him. He held his hands in front of his face in a weak defense, then there was relief Sparky tugged Jared down as the firework connected with the opposite roof lighting it a flame.

Now everyone was panicking people were running around and fireworks were going off in every which way. "It skipped you Jared!" yelled Mikey picking up Caraan and running over to the remaining survivors, Jared patted himself off. Jared coughed and looked at Sparky with thankful eyes.

"I know thanks Sparky." said Jared, Sparky hiccupped again. Caraan let out a little laugh trying to relieve a situation.

"No problem man." said Sparky drunkenly, "What a minute what happened to her?" He pointed to the scattered remains of Farah; everyone looked at him, "What I do? What I do?" He swayed in the breeze, he looked up, "Look at the pretty fire."

Everyone looked up the roof above them; the roof was engulfed in flames, "Come on lets go." said Caraan holding Mikey's hand. Jared caught Sparky as he fell he struggled to hold him up, "We need to find a way to beat death."

Then there was another loud crack and the shingles on the roof were sliding off smashing through tables, everyone scattered except for Laura she tried to run but a shingled hit the cobblestones and shattered sending pieces into her leg, she couldn't move. "Help." Coughed out Laura, smoke was surrounding her.

Jared dropped Sparky and ran over to her he tried to pick her up but there was too much rainfall of shingles, they shattered around the two. Then there was an echoing snap and Jared pushed Laura down and hightailed it out of harms way. "Jared you son of a bitch!" screamed Laura. Laura looked up and saw a large panel of shingles broke off and slid off the roof, Laura screamed as the panel of shingles dropped on her crushing her beneath it, blood and guts shoot out like it came out of a cannon.

Everyone was too distracted by the fire to see what Jared had done all they could see was a rising body count and a murderer in there miss. "We need help." said Mikey dropping to his knees to comfort Caraan. Jared looked around nervously, he knew what he did. Mikey looked at him suspicious.


	17. Ramifacations

_**Chapter 17- Ramifications**_

It had been two days since the incident at the festival. All the survivors were relocated to Bay Shore Hotel. Only Mikey and Caraan had spoken to each other. Jared was nervous and every time someone would attempt to speak to him he would flinch or run away. Jared was nervous that the others would find out what he had done to Laura, he was responsible but he was too afraid.

Sparky was hitting the bottle constantly and stayed in his room. He blamed every death that he was present for on himself. He was spiraling out of control. Sparky swayed as he walked towards the mini bar in his room, he pulled out another beer. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. His usually shiny brown hair was dull and stringy; his usually tan complexion was pale.

"Sparky your better then this." muttered Sparky taking a swig of beer. "Look at you, all dirty and shit." He looked at the bottle of beer in his hand, "This is your fault." He motioned to throw his beer and stopped, he looked at it again and plopped onto the toilet, sobbing.

Then the phone in his room rang, he stared at it with deep resent. The answering machine finally picked up and Caraan's voice played, "Hey Sparky this is Caraan," started the machine, Sparky put his hand to his face. "Please come out of your room, meet we in the parking lot, Jared finally agreed to come and me and Mikey will be there, please Sparky it isn't safe to be alone."

Sparky sucked up some tears and remembered the he was next. "Fine!" yelled Sparky. "I'll come!" Then he realized he was yelling at an answering machine. He looked at his beer and slammed it to the ground, "I don't need you." Sparky put on a muscle tee and threw his coat on and exited his room. He hesitated and went back into his room. He opened up his mini fridge and pulled out every single ounce of beer and alcoholic drinks he had.

He brought them over to the toliet and began to pour them in. Some beer hit the lid of the toliet and splashed on the floor. The beer fell into the cracks of the tile floor and crept under Sparky's feet. Sparky finished pouring the last can of Miller down the toliet. Sparky picked up and huge bottle of Jack Daniels and stared at the bottle. "Well goodbye old friend...new enemy." said Sparky. He walked towards the toliet a little more and as he did Sparky realized the beer pooled up under his feet. His feet slipped out from under him.

His head fell towards the top of the bottle of Jack Daniels. Just as the Jack Daniels bottle was about to impale his skull he caught himself on the toliet seat. Saving his life, "God even the alcohol is trying to kill me!" He slammed the bottle of Jack Daniels into the wall of the shower. The glass spilntered and fell into the tub. The trickle of booze slowly drained into the tub. The glass was an unpleasent surprise for anyone who tried to take a shower before the maids visited.

Sparky walked out the front door and saw the others leaning against a green Volvo, Mikey's blonde hair blew in his face as he shook hands with Sparky. Caraan hugged him and he smiled. Jared just stared at him nervously. "So what is this about?" asked Sparky looking at Caraan. Caraan had a very serious look on her face.

"We know how to get rid of death." said Caraan, she turned to Mikey and he nodded. "One of us needs to die and be brought back from the dead right?" Sparky nodded, "I saw an article on how a woman drowned and was brought back to life, and she had died and returned from death, new life."

"So one of us has to die and then be miraculously revived?" said Sparky. Caraan nodded. "So how will the medics get to us in time?"

"Call ahead." said Mikey, "Tell the hospital someone is drowning just as someone jumps in."

"Smart." said Sparky. He turned to Jared, "What's wrong bro?"

"Nothing," started Jared, "Just a little nervous." He laughed.

Sparky turned to the glittering ocean, "So who is taking the plunge?"

"Me." said Caraan, Mikey grabbed her.

"Hey, I thought it should be Me." said Mikey. His palms were sweaty as he clenched Caraan's hand.

"No, I started it and I am going to..." Suddenly Jared yelled and pointed, everyone turned and saw a truck carrying some debris from a wood cutting job with a passed out driver speeding towards them. Everyone jumped out of the way and the truck sped by them and ran over some rocks, one hit the fuel tank as the truck crashed into the hotel; fuel began to leak on the ground.

"God dammnit! Go Caraan!" yelled Mikey he stood up and helped her up, "Save us." She looked at Mikey he stood up and looked at the truck. Fuel began to trickle downwards into the hotel and stunned clerk lit his cigarette, pretty much on reflex, he was petrified. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"I'll be back." said Caraan. She kissed Mikey on the cheek and began to make her way towards the ocean. Suddenly the lights of the truck came on and shined in the clerks face; he threw his hands up to cover his eyes and accidentally threw his cigarette. It landed in the puddle of gas, the gas ignited and spread to the truck. The flames roared underneath the carrige of the truck. Jared saw this first and pushed Caraan away, she bumped into Mikey and they fell right in the line of fire.

The car exploded incinerating the unlucky clerk instantly, sticks, fences and pipes flew everywhere. Caraan and Mikey screamed as a spray of debris shot towards them, and then the both were pushed to the ground. Caraan looked up, it was Sparky. Sparky grunted as a stick went through his arm and a pipe went through his leg. Sparky grunted in pain, the two blows messed up his brain, he couldn't move for some reason, the pain just paralyzed him. Caraan and Mikey were in tears while Jared hit behind a car. Sparky looked up and saw two sticks flying at him; suddenly he saw a glint right in middle of the two sticks. His eyes widened, it was a wire fence...and it was coming right for him.

Sparky braced for impact as the fence flew through him, the X shape of wire in the middle cut right through him. Blood flowed from his mouth as a bloody X appeared across his chest. Sparky turned to Mikey and Caraan, he knew he had saved them; he had finally done something with his life. Sparky tried to move towards them put he fell apart as he tried. The top of his chest fell from his body dragging his head with it while both his arms and the rest of his chest fell to the side. A bloody steam of organs fell and splattered to the ground.

Caraan would carry that one moment in her life forever. Someone you cared about falling apart before you very eyes, that doesn't go away thay easily.


	18. Cold Blooded Truth

_**Chapter 18- Cold Blooded Truth**_

Caraan and Mikey were bawling their eyes out and the sight of the mutilated Sparky. His cut up remains was a deadly reminder that if it wasn't for Sparky's rescue both Caraan and Mikey would be dead. "He sa, sa, saved us." said Mikey through thick streams of tears.

"I know." said Caraan, she was trying to wipe the tears away but they kept coming. "Why did he do it?" She stared into Sparky's cold eyes, "He could've ducked and we could've died but he chose otherwise." She pounded the dirt with her fist, "It should've been me."

"No, it should've been me." said Mikey.

Jared shot up and grabbed their shoulders, "Listen! Let's just say it should've been both of you or me, or whoever!" yelled Jared. "Sparky is dead and there is nothing we can do." He turned to their car, "Lets get out of here and try and beat death like we originally planned." Mikey turned to him then he turned to Caraan.

"Jared is right," started Mikey, "We can't just sit and sob here, that would go against what Sparky died for, he wanted us to live not die."

"Yeah you guys are right." said Caraan, her tears finally began to subside, "Lets go and find another way because the cops should be here very soon and they won't let us do jack shit." Caraan stood up and turned to Mikey, "Lets finish this." Jared and Caraan got in the front, while Mikey jumped behind the wheel.

Mikey jammed the key into the ignition and the car roared to life, he flipped into reverse and pulled out of the hotel parking lot and onto the main drag, "Where should we go?" asked Mikey, checking the mirrors to see if any cops were coming. There were little flickers of light but it was about five miles back.

"The city," started Jared, "Maybe we could buy some pills, overdose and be brought back to life."

"Good thinking Jared," said Caraan, "To the city!" Mikey stomped on the gas and the car shot through the wilderness, the tar seemed like a blur as the sped towards the inner working of Maui. "Hey guys we should go over clues we may have seen."

"Yeah you guys aren't safe, your next after all." said Jared.

"No remember Sparky pulled us down, so it skipped me and Caraan," started Mikey, "So Jared your next." Jared twitched a little and it appeared in his facial expression that someone had jammed a rammed a steel pole up his ass. He shook his head and he appeared normal again. "You okay?"

"Fine." said Jared.

The city was about an hour or an hour and a half away, Jared was leaning against the window looking out while Caraan laid back against the propped up arm rest. Caraan slowly dozed off. Caraan got up; she was in a blank white room. "Hello?" yelled Caraan. Her voiced echoed throughout the room, "What is going on?"

Caraan walked backwards and tripped over something. "What the fuck was that?" she looked, the mutilated body of Sara with her organs spread behind her was staring Caraan in the face. "Jesus Christ! Sara?" The corpse of Sara slowly got up, Caraan was shaking. "What the hell is going on?"

"Why didn't you save me Caraan?" said Sara. "Look at me I only half of my organs."

"I am so sorry." said Caraan. Caraan had managed to scoot in what appeared to be a corner of the white room. "I didn't mean for this to..." Just as Caraan muttered these words, a ball dropped in front of her, it was black. Caraan picked it up and realized the black was hair, she threw it and the head of Jenny Gernimo rolled towards her.

"Why Caraan, Why didn't put in more effort?" said Jenny's decapitated head, "Look at me." Caraan turned away from both bodies. "Don't turn away; we don't want to hurt you." Caraan just shook like an earthquake was happening.

"Why me?" yelled Caraan. Caraan turned around and saw that the bodies, of Villie, Gino, Kristaline, Tom, Farah and Laura were now standing along with Jenny and Sara. "Why are you haunting me!?" Caraan put her hands over her eyes and began to bawl.

"Listen Caraan." said Laura approaching Caraan. "We aren't here to haunt you."

"Then why are you here!?" yelled Caraan.

"Jared..." said Laura. Caraan looked up and Laura. She was a mess, everything was broken and she was charred blacked, strings of brain, skull and mucus was the only thing that really could be identified on her body. "Well he isn't safe." Caraan gave Laura an odd look.

"Why isn't he safe?" asked Caraan.

Just as Laura was about to speak Sparky pushed her back gently, "I'll take this." said Sparky, Caraan didn't know how but all of his parts were moving with him. "He is dangerous and mentally unstable; he caused both mine and Laura's death." Caraan heard Laura mutter, "Ass" She giggled. "He will to anything to stay alive and you need to know this."

"Whoa, how do you know this?" asked Caraan.

"Were dead, we know a lot of stuff." said Sparky and with that, Caraan woke up, she turned to Jared who was snoring loudly and then to Mikey who was still driving, "Hey sunshine, we are about five minutes to the city." said Mikey. Caraan turned forwards and rubbed her eyes, as she opened them she saw two huge headlights coming at the car.

"Shit!" yelled Caraan, she grabbed the wheel and pulled into the other lane.

"What the hell?" said Mikey. He was to surprised to react to Caraan's sudden movements.

Caraan drifted back into the other lane, "There was nothing... it was a sign." said Caraan now in a cold sweat. She wondered what it meant. She turned to Jared, "Jared." she muttered.

"What did you see?" asked Mikey a little nervous.

"I saw headlights." stated Caraan. "What could that mean?"

"A car," said Mikey, "Jared is going to be hit by a car." Mikey reached over to wake Jared up and warn him but Caraan grabbed his hand, "Hey let me wake him up." Mikey was a little agitated with Caraan now. She stared him down and he went back to driving, "Why can't I wake him up?"

"I had a dream." said Caraan. Caraan gave Mikey a serious look, it was piercing and intense.

"About what?" asked Mikey.

"I'll tell you when we get to the city." said Caraan. A huge neon sign about three miles away glowed brightly through the jungle brush. It seemed brighter then anything Caraan had seen. "Could lights be a clue?" thought Caraan as their car pulled ever closer to the gleaming city known as Maui.


	19. Looking Down the Barrel Pt1

_**Chapter 19- Looking Down The Barrel Pt.1**_

As the survivors Volvo slowly rolled into town, the lights intensified and Mikey and Caraan were blinded for a brief second, "Why are these lights so bright!" yelled Mikey. This woke Jared who looked around and sighed, "What's the matter?" asked Mikey. Caraan was looking at the random billboards; one read "Sight Safety"

"Nothing." said Jared. "Just a little freaked out."

"Okay, now we need to find some drugs," started Jared, "I am not sure were to get some but I guess it wouldn't hurt to look." The inner working of this section of Maui was like a tropical Las Vegas. Bright lights consumed the city. Many people walked along the streets chuckling and conversing among each other.

"I have no idea were to go." said Mikey turning the car up "Garfield Avenue" He looked around and saw no one that seemed to be able to supply him with pills. Caraan was still fascinated with all the billboards and lights. As they zoomed along Garfield Avenue a bright blue billboard caught her eye, it was for sleep medication. It read, "NEW! Rozork! Guaranteed to put you to sleep!"

"There!" yelled Caraan pointing at the billboard.

Mikey and Jared looked up, "Genius." muttered Jared. "We need to get this car to a pharmacy and fast!" Mikey took a turn up "Malcolm Street" And a bright neon sign for a "Rite-AID" Shined through the night. "Haha we got lucky on the first try!" Jared and Mikey high fived each other and as their hands clapped Caraan saw something.

Images of a gun and a bag of sleeping pills flashed through her head. There was a bright light and she flashed back to reality, "What the hell?" said Caraan. Jared and Mikey stared at her with confusion. "I saw something, a gun, and some sleeping pills then there was a flash of light." Caraan was sweating.

"What could it mean?" said Mikey.

"Watch it!" said Jared. He grabbed the wheel and swerved into the parking lot of the Rite-AID just as a huge eighteen wheeler blared past them. "Watch it! Fuck off!" yelled Jared shaking his fist and the eighteen wheeler driver who simply gave Jared the one finger salute which Jared returned happily.

Mikey still in shock slowly pulled the car into a parking space and turned off the car. The car slowly hummed away and the doors opened and everyone got out. The Rite-Aid's giant neon sign glowed really bright and all three had to squint their eyes in order to prevent themselves from going completely blind. The automatic doors slowly opened and they all walked inside. The Rite-AID had shiny tile floors which they could all see their reflections in. There were mirrors everyone I guess to prevent theft.

Caraan looked down into the shiny floor, a dark shadow came around her and wrapped around Caraan. She shot up and looked around, there was nothing. "Come on Caraan." said Mikey. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back, following Jared. Mikey looked up for the aisle. Aisle three had the medicine. "There aisle three." He pointed to a large sign with medicine printed on it. They all walked out of aisle one and towards aisle three.

Meanwhile a clumsy clerk was pushing a meat rack filled with assortment of meats; the steel frame had a red tint from being soaked in so much blood meat. Another clerk a few feet ahead had just finished mopping a propped his broom against a shelf. As Jared grabbed the sleeping pills an ominous wind blew through the store. "How the hell is there wind in here?" said Caraan. The wind blew and knocked over the broom which knocked over a can of beans; the clerk with the meat cart slipped on it and sent the meat cart crashing down Aisle three.

"Jared!" yelled Caraan as she pulled Jared towards the shelf as the meat cart crashed by barely missing all of them. "God!" yelled Mikey. The meat cart crashed into the cash register. The cart hit a display stand featuring a gas grill the cart severed the gas line. The cart kept going and slammed into a light a hot shower of sparks and glass rained down igniting the grill. There was a massive explosion and Caraan managed to pull Mikey down as shards of glass flew down the aisle.

Shards of glass flew everywhere, sideways, up and down, five pieces of glass burrowed themselves into the dry wall ceilings slicing some electrical wires and ripping apart the ceiling above. The lights flickered as the group try to recuperate from their close call.

"Come on!" yelled Caraan. She pulled Jared up, "Let's get the sleeping pills and go!" Jared shook the bottle of pills and they rushed towards the sliding door. Mikey stepped on the platform but the doors wouldn't budge. He pulled at the doors but nothing could get them to budge.

"They won't budge!" yelled Mikey.

Caraan grabbed a nearby shopping cart and pushed it into the glass. The glass cracked a little, "Got it!" yelled Mikey. Mikey grabbed the cart and pushed it as hard as he could. The cart smashed through both sets of sliding doors and crashed into their Volvo. Meanwhile the glass had cut some light wires dangling above and another wind blew through the store. The wires came unhinged and fell towards Caraan but thanks to some quick thinking from Jared she was pulled through the doors before the wires could come into contact with her. Caraan smiled at Jared but he had a grim look on his face.

"Come on lets go!" yelled Caraan pointing to the Volvo, it was slightly damaged but driveable. As Caraan and Mikey made their way to the car they heard a click. They turned around and Jared was pointing a .45 Magnum at their heads. "What the fuck!" yelled Caraan. "What is your problem!?" Jared looked at them and turned to the car.

"Get in the car." said Jared motioning with the gun.


	20. Looking Down the Barrel Pt2

_**Chapter 20- Looking Down the Barrel Pt. 2**_

"Jared your nuts!" said Caraan looking at the gleaming gun.

"Please!" started Jared, "I have to do this!" He looked at the Volvo, "This is the only way to live!"

"No it isn't!" begged Caraan.

"Put the gun down and we will talk." said Mikey, Jared just looked at Mikey intensely and pulled the trigger. The bullet entered his leg and came out the other side, Mikey howled in pain. "What the hell is your problem?!" Mikey was on the ground gripping his bleeding leg. Jared turned to the Volvo again, and then he turned the gun towards Caraan.

"Get him up." ordered Jared. Caraan knew he wasn't playing around so she grabbed Mikey's arm and tugged him up, Mikey gave a little groan. "Now both of you get in the fucking car!" He motioned to the car again with his gun, Caraan hesitated. "Well go on!" He stared at Caraan with devilish eyes, "Or I will blow both your brains out."

Caraan reluctantly helped Mikey over to the car, she opened the door and slinked him inside. Mikey gave a little moan when his shot leg touched pleather. "It is okay, we are going to get out of this." said Caraan with a reassuring tone. Mikey nodded and slinked the rest of the way into the car. Caraan shut the door and turned to Jared, "Now what?"

"You get in the drivers seat." said Jared. His entire body was shaking.

Caraan slowly made her way to the driver's side door. She opened it and got in; Jared quickly jumped into the passenger seat and put the gun to her head. "Take the keys and start it up." said Jared. Caraan grabbed the keys and put them in the ignition, Jared never moved the gun. The car hummed to life and the headlights came on, now Caraan could hear the distant moan of police sirens.

"Now move this piece of shit!" said Jared. Caraan put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. She saw Jared had left the sleeping pills in the parking lot. She slowly pulled onto the road, disappointed and pessimistic.

"I can't believe it." muttered Caraan driving away from their only hope at survival. Jared had Caraan drive around town looking around for nothing, "What the hell are we doing?" asked Caraan eyes still focused on the road. Jared still had the barrel of the gun to her head.

"Nothing, your spending your last hours on Earth." said Jared.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Caraan.

"Because it is the only way for me to live." said Jared.

Mikey slowly pulled himself up, "Why can you only think about yourself?" asked Mikey. Jared turned red and pulled the gun away from Caraan's head to pistol whip Mikey into submission. Mikey's leg was oozing puss and blood and Jared pistol whipped it, "Ahhhhhhhhh! Fucker!" Mikey tried to punch Jared but Jared hit his knuckles with the pistol, he cried in pain.

Caraan saw the opening and swerved the car, Jared was thrown against the door and Caraan tired to push him out, "Get out!" yelled Caraan.

"Fuck you!" yelled Jared. He turned the gun to Caraan hand and pulled the trigger, two of Caraan's fingers were blown of instantly. She yelped in pain. "Stop the car!" yelled Jared. She slowly pressed on the break and parked the car. She pulled her mutilated hand up to her face sobbing. 

"Why?" asked Caraan turning to Jared.

"I said get out!" said Jared. Jared reached over and opened the door and pushed Caraan out. She landed with a thud. Jared got out and pulled Mikey out and dragged him over to Caraan. "Okay Caraan get up." said Jared. Caraan was to busy looking at her hand crying.

"BITCH I SAID GET UP!" screamed Jared. Caraan slowly slinked up still holding her hand. "Now take Mikey and bring him into that alley." He pointed to a dark alley about twenty feet to the left. Caraan slowly pulled Mikey up with a sob and they all made there way into the alley. "Now walk." Caraan and Mikey walked down the alley with Jared following.

About three fourths of the way to the end of the alley Jared jumped in front of them and made them stop. "Now stay down." said Jared pointing at the ground. Caraan threw herself and Mikey against the ground the both gave a little grunt. "Now are you prepared to die?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Caraan her eyes tearing up.

"Because I have to get rid of any witnesses!" said Jared.

"Witnesses to what!?" yelled Caraan now completely ignoring her hand.

"I caused Jenny, Laura and Sparky to die, you saw It." said Jared.

Just as Jared uttered those words Caraan saw into the past, she saw Jared push herself and Mikey into the line of fire and Sparky being sliced into many pieces. Then she saw Jared push Laura down and witness her be crushed by the falling tiles. Then she saw Jared kick the rep board and Jenny dropped the weight and it tore the head from her body. Then her visions kept going.

She saw flashing lights and Jared being released from prison. Then there was another flashback. She saw Jared he was about sixteen now he had a bloody knife in his hand. There were three bodies laid in front of him. He was shaking. She then saw what happened. Those people were passed out on drugs and Jared just randomly drove the knife into their bodies.

Caraan snapped out of her flashback and turned to Jared, "You sick freak!" Jared looked at her confused but still angry. "I saw you kill those three people!" Jared's eyes widened. "You killed them while they were passed out!" She turned to Mikey who was breathing heavy, "You kill on purpose, you're a murderer!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Jared. He pulled the trigger twice; one hit Caraan in the chest and one bounced off a garbage can and hit something above Jared. It was to dark to see what it was. "I told you I am not going to die." There was a creak as Caraan looked up at Jared her heartbeat fading. "It is you Caraan!" He threw the gun down. "You're dead!"

There was another creak and suddenly the fire ladder swung down right towards Jared's head. The metal step on the fire escape ladder sliced right through Jared's face. Blood gushed down his face, Caraan was shocked. Half of Jared's head fell down in a steady stream of thick red blood. There was a splat as part of Jared's brain fell out of the top of his head. Jared's limp body fell to its knees and hit the pavement with a thud.

Caraan heard the sirens just as her heart stopped beating.


	21. Wedding Bells

_**Chapter 21- Wedding Bells**_

Mikey stood nervously in the back hallway breathing heavy. It was his wedding day and he couldn't be more nervous. He looked around expecting someone but there was no one. Mikey shuddered; he couldn't shake the butterflies out of his gut. They were fluttering around like some sort of stomach butterfly twister. He threw up a little in his mouth.

It had seemed like only yesterday when Caraan had the vision and saved many lives. Well now they were the only ones left. It hadn't been a day either it had been about a year, in fact this was the one year anniversary of the explosion that claimed the lives of hundreds. Mikey looked down at his feet. "All this death bullshit." said Mikey, "Thank god it is gone."

Mikey remembered the personal hell he was in twenty four seven while the torture of knowing death was after you was happening. He first remembered Sara, the short, purple haired girl who was friends with Kristaline and Laura. He remembered her dead face, there was nothing there. It scared him beyond reason. Then turning to Caraan and seeing her blank stare like she was dead. It was hell.

Then came Jenny, the one that nobody ever heard spoke, unless you count Jared. When he mentioned that name his body boiled over with anger. That asshole Jared that caused so many unnecessary deaths, including his own. Jenny's death was something of a blur to him, he remembered the weight dropped and a severed head, but those pinnacle ten seconds were blank from his memory and it was probably for the better.

Then there was Villie that weird stout, spiked haired kid who looked like he was on some sort of drugs. He remembered he had learned the entire human anatomy that day. When the workers pulled him off the pipes. He looked like Swiss cheese, this made Mikey laugh uncomfortably. He was so on the verge of puking but he had to run this through his head one last time before the ceremony.

Then Gino, he had liked Gino. Stand up kind of guy, someone who seemed nice but was in some place that wasn't so nice. He remembered watching Gino shot onto the boat, not knowing if he was alive or not. Then the shock that came to him when he crawled up onto the boat. The gaping wound, the blood, oh god the blood. It was like watching a car crash; you couldn't look away no matter how hard you tried.

Then Kristaline, probably one of the strongest woman (besides Caraan) he had ever seen. She seriously scared him because of her self control then it happened. He remembered watching her face; she looked like she knew it was going to happen. It was so sudden and it seemed like it was planned out, that is when Mikey one hundred percent believed death was after them. At first it seemed preposterous but at that moment it was clear as rain.

Farah and Tom, the unpleasant surprise. Mikey never really got to really know them or even hear them talk much. Although their deaths really spoke to Mikey. He remembered Tom, stupid kid, didn't believe and paid for it dearly. Then Farah she was so scared then the balcony swung and she was smashed into oblivion. Now Mikey felt sorry for they guy who had to clean that up, she was spread everywhere. It made him break into a cold sweat.

Then Laura, she was something else. She had the looks of a model, blonde hair, long legs, picture perfect smile but her mental state was something else. At times she seemed calm, wise and understanding and other times an afraid little girl. Jared's second victim, his cowardice caused her death, no one deserved to die that way. Even Jared didn't deserve to die like that, "Should've died rotting in jail." muttered Mikey waiting for the announcement that the ceremony was beginning.

Then we move on to Sparky. Sparky was the one guy that Mikey had hoped would have lived. Mikey had a feeling they could of been great friends all of them. But once again the sick, perverted mind of Jared wouldn't allow that. Sparky sacrificed himself so Mikey and Caraan could live. At that point in time that was the saddest he had ever been. Seeing Sparky's calm, somewhat happy face. When he tried to walk towards them, "Oh god." Mikey ran down the hall and into the bathroom. He threw the stall open and puked into the toilet, he found himself puking and crying at the same time.

Then he stopped, he got up and made his way towards the mirror. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped his mouth clear of any stray puke. He opened the door and was greeted by his best man, Nathan. "Whoa!" said Nathan surprised, "There you are! Come on the ceremony is starting!" Nathan pulled Mikey along with him towards the exit and to the outside. While Mikey was being pulled along he thought of Jared.

Jared the homicidal maniac, evil in every sense of the word. Hell might as well call him "Satan" His eyes seemed so afraid when Mikey met him and over time they became for afraid. That was the sign; people who are afraid do crazy stuff. Like shoot people. When Mikey saw Jared die, he felt a weird form of satisfaction. I guess seeing someone awful die does the trick. Mikey let out a smile as he was led outside and onto the alter. It was a beautiful summer day and everything was shining.

He was led onto the alter and awaited Caraan. It took about five minutes for her to come out. Her long white dress was the perfect contrast to her skin, her shining eyes were more pretty then ever and her long black hair streamed behind her. She was the one. She was led onto the alter and everyone took their seats. Caraan and Mikey's eyes stared into each others souls, they were meant for each other and they both new it.

The entire vows took about twenty minutes but it each heartfelt word was meaningful and full of love. Finally the priest rapped it up, "Caraan Manna do you take Mikey Terix in health and in sickness, till death do you part?" Caraan turned to Mikey and let out a big smile.

"I do." said Caraan.

"And do you Mikey Terix take Caraan Manna in health and in sickness, till death do you part?" said the priest.

"I do." said Mikey.

"Now by the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife." Everyone jumped up and cheered; Mikey and Caraan embraced and shared a kiss that seemingly lasted for eternity. As their lips parted they knew it was a perfect match. Then the party began. Little children ran around as elders from both sides of the family chatted and shot the breeze. Caraan and Mikey cut the cake. Everyone was happy.

Then about thirty minutes into the party, Mikey began to walk away. Caraan ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Where you going?" asked Caraan. He turned to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Answer my question."

"I am going to get something for you." said Mikey, "It is going to ensure this perfect day." Caraan let out a great smile and she embraced Mikey. Mikey continued and walked towards the car. The streamers with the cans were on the back and "Just Married" was painted on the back of the window. Mikey walked over and pulled out a small box. He opened it; a shining diamond ring was staring at him. He took it out and pulled out he accidentally hit the shift stick, it flipped into neutral.

Mikey walked around to the back and looked at the streamers, he picked one up, "Pointless." uttered Mikey. Then a strong wind blew and the car began to roll. Now this would have been harmless but the chapel was on a hill. The car began roll forward much to the surprise of Mikey. He watched as the car rolled down the hill. "Jesus." said Mikey then he felt a tug at his foot and he slipped up, the streamers.

Three of the streamers had somehow wrapped around his ankles and he was helpless. Mikey let out a cry for help. Caraan heard the call for help and she realized what had happened, "Death." said Caraan. She rushed out just as the car rolled down the hill pulling Mikey with it. Mikey gave a faint yell as the pavement began to tear his back and the back of head is apart.

Caraan bolted after the car; she had never run so fast. "Mikey!" yelled Caraan. "Hang on!" Mikey looked up at Caraan, then he saw the trail of blood behind him. He gave an inner sigh as he let go of his life. He closed his eyes. "Mikey no!" Tears were running through her eyes, she stopped when she heard screeching of tires.

Then she saw the grey truck heading right towards her, it had swerved to avoid the truck. Then she realized it was the truck from her vision. "It wasn't meant for Jared," The lights blared in her face, "The lights the truck it was meant for me." She let out a scream of terror.

THE END.


End file.
